


Marked

by R00w



Series: R00ws ZADR Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Pheromones, Biting, Day 2 - Elegant, Day 7 - Big, I just wanted Zoochie, Kinktober 2020, M/M, NSFW, Scratching, TAGR (Mentioned), ZaDr, Zim has no dick this time guys, little blood, ok, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w
Summary: Yes, Dib, yes. Zim thought triumphantly, knowing he had already won. "Are you going to stay and keep Zim entertained?" He asked, half hooded eyes looking up at the human, arms still stretched over the bed, chest displayed, neck shown in what he knew was a very inviting offer.For my Kinktober 2020 - Day 2 - Elegant & Day 7 - Big
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: R00ws ZADR Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated and mixed two days up, sue me.
> 
> Also, apparently, Irkens use the metric system, who knew? And Zim speaking Irken being a turn on for Dib is *cheffs kiss*. 'Cause, honestly? He would be SO turned on by it, weirdo (Same here BTW).
> 
> Featuring: Zoochie, because yum. >:3 (Yes, I use the cursed word, IDK).

_Text like this is in Irken_ **_. <3_ **

There was something about seeing the Dib in a suit.

Zim knew absolutely nothing about human garments but something about the smooth black fabric, the clean lines and overall nice shape it gave his human was mesmerizing. He knew that it was not just a human thing, clothes were powerful everywhere. They sent a message, showed a rank, projected culture and traditions. He could see the way Dib carried himself while he was wearing the suit: pride, power, elegance. The same way he wore his Invader uniform. He understood that much at least.

Magenta eyes followed the taller male human as he walked in front of their mirror, fixing his black bowtie and double-checking himself for imperfections. He was so tall now. Something primitive and irrational in his PAK made Zim want to submit, to follow orders no questions asked and bare his neck to the human. To be obedient, compliant and serviceable. He was almost 2 meters tall, exactly 1.85 his PAK supplied, and he towered over Zim nowadays. Even if he had gained a few centimeters and he stood now at 1.53 meters, the difference was really noticeable. And surprisingly enough, he _liked it_. How big he was now, how Zim had to crane his neck back to make eye contact. How Dib could just easily pick him up. How Dibs hands could pin him down and...

He looked up again to where Dib was fixing something in his hair, he then pulled the cuffs of the suit jacket and looked at himself from a profile angle, now giving Zim a better look of his back where he knew that below all those fabrics his own claws had marked and scarred the skin as a clear sign of ownership, his squeedlyspooch did a pleasant turn and a now-familiar heat began pooling inside him, he could feel his pants dampening between his legs already and he squirmed, uncomfortable now he moved to the edge of the bed, pulling a pillow on his lap to fiddle with as he watched the Dib get finished. 

“So… thoughts?” Dib finally asked, turning around and placing his hands on his hips. With the movement the lapels stretched, the fabric tensing across his chest, showing below a black vest and white shirt. The changes being followed hungrily, expecting. Dib smirked "Zim?" He called again, walking barefooted towards the alien. He smiled down at him, waiting for his response.

Zim blinked twice, his antennae standing up in attention, finally focusing on the amber eyes. A stupid knowing smirk on his mouth and a brow raising in question, now asking a different question from the one before.

Zim could feel his face heat up and he crossed his arms, looking aside feigning disinterest “It seems adequate” he answered, adjusting his sitting position on the plush purple covers, legs dangling from the edge of the bed, the fluffy white pillow now clutched between his gloved claws. Trying to do it all while seeming casual. Failing totally.

“Adequate?” Dib said, getting closer, standing just in front of the bed, trapping Zims legs between his, and leaning down, placing his hands near his hips, palms over the mattress, the green alien now between his arms. “Care to elaborate on that space-bug?”.

“What, you do not speak English anymore?” Zim shot back, not a second later, pulling the pillow closer to his face “Or perhaps you would like for me to say it in Irken? After all, it IS the superior language.”

A five-fingered hand gently pried the green one from the pillow, nonchalantly throwing it to the side, it falling to the floor with a soft thud. "Oh, I _definitely_ want you to tell me in Irken how _adequate_ my new suit is" he shot back. His hand crept back towards the alien, close to Zims middle, a small caress through the soft pink fabric of the invaders uniform where his belly button would be. "Perhaps when I get back you could show me. Gaz is going to kill me if I don't show up on time." He took out his phone from the front pocket of his jacket, checking the time. "Aaaannddd I'm gonna have to leave in the next ten minutes or I'll really be late." He added, pocketing the device, smiling now fondly at Zim as he kissed his cheek quickly. When he tried to straighten himself, Zim shot his hand up, grabbing him by the elbow and stopping him from moving too far.

Zim felt his skin grow hot where he had been touched. A shiver ran down his back and he couldn't help it. Dib was so big, and tall and imposing like this, trapping him between his body and the mattress that there was no way on Irk he could say no to anything asked right now.

" _I think you look absolutely delicious, I could eat you up Dib-mate_ " he chirped, the familiar guttural clicking sounds escaping his mouth before he could stop them. The human froze, eyes widening in amazement. He didn't know Irken, at least not fluently enough to understand it past some basic sounds, but Zim could see the gears turning on his head, trying to decipher his words. 

"What, Dib-beast? I can see the smoke coming out of that enormous head of yours." He mocked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, kneeling, closing the gap between them. He hugged his human by the neck and whispered into already red ears " _I would love to rip this thing off and show you how hungry it has made me_ ." As if to prove his point, Zim dragged his gloved claws down Dibs back, he could feel the muscles tense where he touched and it was _thrilling_. Such a tiny action, such a big reaction.

Dib trembled, his hands flew to Zim's hips, holding him, trying to decide if he wanted to push him back or pull him closer. It was honestly a pathetic attempt to control himself. He had been joking as he had to leave for that stupid family dinner, but he now was seeing that the alien had other intentions. And Zim laughed because he could see how it was affecting him. Because now he knew the signs, the reactions of his body, just how to do it and how far to push to get his way. And it made him feel powerful, having so much control over this taller being was intoxicating. 

It was forbidden in Irk, of course. The intimacy, closeness to others was just a big nono. You were made, literally, by the empire and for the empire, and the emotional dependency (or any kind of dependency really) was just not acceptable. He was also a Smaller, undeserving of anything even if you were smart and driven and brilliant and amazing, like Zim. Also, he was an Invader and this was the enemy, so it all made it a lot more deliciously forbidden. So deliriously exciting and delicious.

"Zim, honey, I have to go" Dib mumbled into his antennae, the left one bending, getting closer to that hot cavity, seeking it, taunting it. "Zim…".

"FINE" the alien answered, biting Dibs neck one last time and then pushing the human off himself, antennae flat on his head. "Go eat with your family-unit." He pouted, falling back into the mattress, slily stretching his body and opening his legs suggestively, pushing the human with his foot slowly "I'll just stay here then."

Dib took the ankle in hand before it moved back to the mattress and gulped hard, pulling it gently. "I asked you to come with me." His voice broke a little and he tried in vain to clear his throat. Why was he starting to sweat now? Their bedroom in Zim's base had a perfectly good air system.

"And I told you I do not want to go. I do not wish to see Taks stupid face today." Was the response. Zim knew he was being watched closely and made a show of it, letting his muscles stretch, arching off the bed as he positioned himself closer to the center using Dib as leverage. He smirked again when he moved his hand to the edge of his tunic and pulled it up a bit, exposing his skin. With his teeth he pulled off a glove, threw it somewhere over his head and began touching his middle in slow circles pushing his tunic up to his chin, the tip of his claws applying just enough pressure to leave thin marks over it in a delicious way that made him shiver with anticipation.

Dib followed then, instinctively, letting go of the ankle in his hand, one knee on the bed and his free hand on the mattress as to not crush the Irken when he reclined himself over, the other ghosting over Zims exposed skin, following the claw marks freshly made. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly very, very dry. Dib took the still gloved hand and pulled, taking the offending thing off and feeling those sharp alien claws that he loved in his palm.

" _What is the matter Dib? Were you not in a hurry to leave?_ " He teased, licking the air, showing off how long his tongue was, coiling it in the empty space in front of it, tasting, searching for that musky addictive scent of his mate. His legs then found Dibs hips, slowly going around them and locking on his back, pulling himself off the bed and into the human, finally getting in contact with the hardness trapped on the expensive black trousers. A slow circular movement of his hips, his wetted groin creating a barely-there friction that he knew would drive Dib crazy.

Dibs' free hand went to that thin waist, pulling him firmly against his erection, moaning because he could _feel_ how wet Zim was even through their clothes, he could _smell_ the sweet pinkish slick. Absently he thought his trousers were being ruined but then Zim growled, throwing his head back and exposing his neck again and fuck was _that_ hot, thoughts about tidiness out of his mind in a second.

_Yes, Dib, yes._ Zim thought triumphantly, knowing he had already won. "  _Are you going to stay and keep Zim entertained?_ " He asked, half hooded eyes looking up at the human, arms still stretched over the bed, chest displayed, neck shown in what he knew was a very inviting offer.

"I have to call Gaz and tell her I'll be late" He said quickly, not even caring if he was asked a question or told to do something. Zim was so demanding and he liked to feel needed. He slithered his hand down, seeking the pink fabric to push it up over Zim's head but leaving it on, restricting his movements "I'm going to leave this here because I don't want my new suit torn to shreds" he explained and quickly began feeling the smooth skin of Zims chest, gently and slowly, head coming down searching for those sensitive feelers that were eagerly standing to attention, catching the tip of an antennae between his lips, licking and toying with it. Zim loved it.

" _How cute. You think this would stop me, Dib-love?_ " He taunted sweetly, testing how much room he had to move his arms which was really not much. He huffed but decided to let it be, the hand on his hip gripping harder, pulling him even closer to that amazing human organ, so different from his own, so foreign and exciting and, _oh Irk yes_ . Dib began _moving,_ finally moving, humping him in the most delicious way, pushing against Zims most sensitive spot. "Fuck it, I'll just tell her I'm not going." Dib said, watching avidly how Zim arched his back off the bed, his hips pushed into his groin.

Pausing for a moment he let go of Zim which was met with now an angry growl, it only made him harden further. Zim however didn't stop moving, tightening his legs on the human and moving with raw strength, keeping the pace they had set. Dibs mouth began watering just watching the show, how he was just being used by his boyfriend who was lying there on their bed, surrounded by the soft purple fabric, arms trapped on his tunic, half-opened ruby eyes fixed on him, that infuriating smirk of victory. If his pants weren't already ruined by all the alien slick, now with his precum they surely were.

" _Dib_ ." Zim moaned, using English this time. That got him moving again, taking off the bowtie, undoing buttons from jacket, vest, and dress shirt with trembling hands. When he got to the last button of his dress shirt Zim spoke again "Leave it, leave them on, all of it. _You look so good_."

Something short-circuited on Dibs brain right then and he moaned as Zim rubbed his dick in a specially delicious angle and dammit he should just get himself out. He wanted to feel all that wet, hot, slippery goodness that were Zims' genitals.

He began pulling Zims pant legs, intent on removing them, desperate now. And the Irken would have laughed at him if he weren't so preoccupied with trying to free his hands. Now that Dibs chest was finally visible to him, he could see a few spots where still unmarked by his claws and he wanted so badly to do it. Having any skin of Dib unmarked was unacceptable. The human was his and only his and he should have the proof of it on every inch of that pink soft skin.

Once he finally pulled the black pants off, a string of the pinkish alien slick Zim produced formed between his groin and the alien fabric. He moaned. He was so eager and wet and ready for him, he felt himself throb in his slacks and he undid his zipper, taking off his belt, letting his slacks fall. He wanted to fuck Zim and make him scream and moan, to hear him growl deep and needy and come inside that tight wet and velvety canal.

Dib kicked his slacks and underwear aside, following Zim towards the center of their bed, taking again those narrow and firm hips in his hands, Zim was so slender it was crazy, angling his entrance with his dick, barely using pressure, teasing them both. 

“ _Dib, just get on with it._ ” Zim reprimanded, pulling him with a leg closer to himself.

Dib groaned, unable to form words and finally leaned down, capturing those lips into a searing kiss. The raspy pink tongue wrapping itself around Dibs own, pulling and pushing and teasing, tasting, burning slightly on the human saliva just the right way, just enough to tingle, their hips still moving in tandem, frantic and eager. With practiced ease, Zim moved, angling his body upwards and pulled Dibs hips down to himself, finally fucking himself on that hard member. “ _Oh Irk, finally_ ” he cried, his claws gripping the bed.

"Zim _ohmygod_ ". He began moving, not caring anymore, hips gaining a faster pace, fucking into his alien, hands grabbing the slender thighs, nails digging into the green skin. “ _Yes, yes, yes_ ”.

" _Take this off Dib, take it off!_ " Zim chirped, low and growly, looking at his claws above his head, still a tangled mess within his tunic, pulling harder now. Dib needed those claws on himself _yesterday_ . He helped to pull the tunic upwards and Zim, finally free, put his claws on that hot skin, hard and long claws going underneath all the clothing he was still wearing, Zim felt hot and bothered and so powerful, so in control, so _full_. The alien pulled his human closer, his claws scraping the sensitive skin on his back where both could already feel small droplets of blood run down along the claw marks, the dress shirt becoming a second skin due to the mix of blood and sweat. Zim chirped and growled, wanting more, needing more of Dib, pulling him down, meeting him halfway he bit his bottom lip and he moaned.

And Dib lost it.

"Fff-fuck" he gasped, his nails digging harden on the teal skin, little pink pools of alien blood forming below his fingers and slowly running down those sinful legs onto the bed, his mouth leaving sloppy kisses on any patch of skin he could reach, his hips moving back and forth erratically, losing his rhythm. He felt close, oh so _close_ , just _right there. "ZIM"_ He moaned _,_ blissed out of his mind as he fucked with abandoned, unrestrained desire.

" _YESSSSS_ " Zim eagerly responded, his claws sinking deeper on Dibs back, the hands pulling him so hard by his thighs were half covering them and it felt so amazing, so overwhelming. Dib was bigger, taller, but Zim was in control here, he dominated the human, owned him. Yes, he was the master here. He felt his insides tense, clench, little tentacles coming out of him and attaching themselves to Dibs pelvis and he growled, low, dark, dangerous. His antennae sought Dibs hair, tangled themselves into dark locks of hair. As he felt himself finally reach his orgasm he bit down on Dibs' neck, hot red blood pouring into his mouth.

"ZIM!" Dib groaned when those sharp teeth marked him, in response he dug his nails deeper looking to get more bloodied, thrusting once, twice more and then Zims appendages locked them in place, restricting their movements and _god_ he loved this; how the alien spasmed under him, _around_ him, getting even tighter, squeezing and clutching, trying to keep him inside using the perfect amount of pressure. He loved how Zim threw back his neck, his black antennae leaving a mess of his hair to fall into his face, his own red blood dripping down from those lips and he finally came, emptying himself inside Zim, his legs trembling so hard and his hips pushed impossibly closer to the alien, wanting to be buried as deep as he could.

They both fell into the mattress, locked in place by Zims reproductive organ, feeling lightheaded and delirious and satisfied. Zim began purring when Dib started nibbling his neck, small bites and butterfly kisses. Dib loved to cuddle and Zim, as thoroughly fucked as he felt, let him.

Then something began vibrating between them over the bed, the theme of Mysterious Mysteries playing, getting louder and louder. Dib froze, his teeth still on Zims neck.

"Oh right, your late eating-gathering Dib-thing." Zim said smugly, his legs pulling the human closer, even _deeper_ inside him. "It must be the Gaz-sister." He continued, while his claws went slowly up to Dibs' neck, all red and full of still bleeding bite marks. "You should probably pick up." He finished, moving his hips the smallest bit, just what his tentacles permitted, his insides letting out more slick.

Dib hissed, feeling the heat of new slick making him harden again, his oversensitive dick being taunted distracting him from the matter at hand. He stopped the alien from moving with his hands, stilling Zim by holding him close to his body. His phone stopped vibrating and went silent.

"Gaz _is_ going to murder me." He whispered.

Zim cackled, feeling Dib get hard again despite the horror in his voice, still inside him and loving every second of it. Drunk in power, high in pheromones and still trembling from his own orgasm, he pulled Dib by his black lapels, getting them stained with blood, tearing the fabric with his claws and felt his human shiver.

Oh yes, he loved how the suit looked on his human.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A RIDE, This is one of my favorite things I've ever written.
> 
> Sorry if you guys wanted alien d*ck, it just felt right to let Zim have a weird p*ssy with tentacles. (Fun fact, in this AU Zim has both reproductive organs, he just chooses one or the other or both. The tentacles hold the mate in place so breeding is effective). If anyone wants, maybe I DO have the d*ck version... if anyone asks nicely MAYBE I'll post it. <3
> 
> See you guys in a couple of days for Day 3 - Food + Day 9 - Romantic.
> 
> I'm going to mix some of them so I can catch up faster. :3


End file.
